Wolfling
by GrimmHearts
Summary: When Harry was seven he was bitten by a werewolf. Now with a new name and friends that he can always count on what is he to do when the wizarding world come knocking? And who is the were-child living with Remus Lupin. No Pairings Yet.
1. Prologue

**Wolfling**

**Summary:** _When Harry was seven he was bitten by a werewolf. The wizarding world, having no idea continued on. However, the year he was supposed to go to Hogwarts he never showed. So were is our little savior and whose the were-child with Remus Lupin?_

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own Harry Potter._

--_**Prologue**_--

The 15th of July in the year nineteen eighty-eight found a young child of seven wondering trough a woodland area in Surry, England. This child had been walking through these woods for five days. Since the day his uncle had left him at the edge of the woodland area to fend for himself.

Though the boy was small for a child his age he made up for his apparent lack of height with his intelligence. Some teachers even went as far as to say that should he ever wish to he could skip one or two grade levels. But each time a teacher would ask him if he wished to take a corse entry test the boy would refuse; knowing his uncle wouldn't like the fact that his nephew was smarter then his son. So the young child kept everything hidden.

As stated previously the small child was smart maybe not a complete genius but he knew enough to understand that the way his family treated him was wrong and that sending a little kid to the forest was not a good idea. However, even with his intellect the child had no idea that tonight was the full moon and all that applies to this particular night.

The small boy dressed in to large clothes was snapped out of his thoughts about his uncle and family when he heard the first howl. By the third he was very frightened and when the fourth ended with a very large and very angry looking dull grey wolf making an entrance into the small clearing he always stayed in when his uncle left him in the woods, he wanted to cry but he didn't.

The boy's large green eyes looked at the wolf before he remembered a book he had read on them. You were not supposed to look a wolf in the eyes, they see it as a challenge; if possible get out of reach. Slowly he looked around until he spotted the small alcove he usually stayed in at night. It was just large enough to fit him and the food he could gather during the day. The wolf however, wouldn't be able to reach him if he pressed himself to the very back.

Without challenging the wolf the small green eyed boy moved slowly toward the alcove. Just as he was crawling in the wolf lunged at bit down on his left calf. He let out a small scream and kicked out with his right foot. He caught the wolf's muzzle and with a startled yelp the wolf let go.

The child stayed in the enclosed space until morning came never knowing that this night would change his life forever. For the wolf that had bitten him was no ordinary one. It was in fact a werewolf but that wasn't the only unique thing about the wolf. No what was so important to note about this wolf was that is had a recessive vampiric gene. That gene combined with the dominant vampiric gene in the child made this night singularly important to the world hidden from those who were never meant for it. The Wizarding World. Tonight the first ever hybrid was born.

-- -- -- -- --

-- -- --

**TBC**

_A/N: I have just redone this chapter for resons that completely elude me. Well there you are._** Grimm.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wolfling**

**Summary:** _When Harry was seven he was bitten by a werewolf. The wizarding world having no idea continued on however, the year he was supposed to go to Hogwarts he never showed. So were is our little savior and whose the were-child with Remus Lupin?_

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own Harry Potter._

_**-- Chapter One --**_

An old man gazed out the window of his office noting the way the trees seemed to dance with the wind. Mutual partners finding peace in this chaotic world of men. He turned to the papers on his desk with a sigh that conveyed all the stress of running a school and trying to solve other people's problems before his own. Things had slowed down since the fall of Voldemort almost seven years ago. Not a whole lot for him to do really just attend a few trials and still manage Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Yes there exists a world of wizards and witches, a world they try very hard to keep hidden and a few years ago that world was on the brink of exposure because of a man named Tom Riddle. But that is neither here nor there. No, for all you need to know right now is that they do exist and magic is real. For that is why this tale can be told. Magic.

As the elder man who was now identified as a wizard, sat and stared at his desk he thought back to the felling of forboding that had claimed him earlier. It was truly one the most terrifying things that the old wizard had felt in a long time. He was unsure of the future now so very unsure.

-- -- -- -- --

The elder man was a powerful wizard in his own right. His name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Now you may think that is a funny name but then again you may not. All that matters is that his name is known throughout the wizarding world and that he was the person others turned to if they had a large problem. A problem much like the one that had turned up earlier or rather didn't turn up.

Today was the day that a boy was supposed to be told that he was a famous wizard and that his parents had been heroes. But none of this had happened. No. When Albus had sent a trusted friend to give the acceptance letter to the child, said child was no longer living with his relatives. After checking a few devices in a locked cabinet he sighed. The boy was alive but had obviously changed his name magically. That was the only logical explanation for the other logical explination would not sit well with every other magical being in Great Britain.

Well at least those where his thoughts on the matter. He however didn't know that the young boy in question had indeed died but he had been reborn in the next moment. The child knew who he was and who he had been. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the world found out. ANd when that time came there would be a chaos not seen since the days of Merlin and Morgana Le Fey.

-- -- -- -- -- --

-- -- --

**TBC**

A/N: Tell me is it any good? Should I stop? Or not? **_Grimm._**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wolfling**

**Summary:** _When Harry was seven he was bitten by a werewolf. The wizarding world having no idea continued on. However the year he was supposed to go to Hogwarts he never showed. So were is our little savior and whose the were-child with Remus Lupin?_

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own Harry Potter._

_**-- Chapter Two --**_

Harry was seven when he was bitten by a werewolf. He could recall that night with the utmost clarity. Every minute he had been outside walking deeper into the woods hoping his uncle would come back, only to hear the sounds of his future sire. Though the woman hadn't stuck around very long and he knew why too. She had told him everything that he needed to know that morning.

She had said it was unlikely he would survive his first transformation. Most children didn't. It was common practice among the elder wolves to offer a choice. A peaceful ending or hope they would survive the next full moon. He chose to bear it. Knowing that with his luck he would most likely live afterward.

Kayla had spent a week teaching him about the wizarding world and finally told him where he could most likely get enough money to support him and find a place to stay. He was glad that the goblins didn't give him any trouble about his status especially after the heir rites ritual.

After he had gone through the ritual he located a small home that had been willed to his parents and in turn to him. It was in Kingswood Forest that borderd Essex it was isolated so he could transform in peace. Kayla had told him that the further away from society he was the better it would be for the first transformation.

-- -- -- -- --

When the night came for is first transformation Harry didn't fight what was to come. He may have just been eight years old but he understood a lot. He wasn't the smartest kid in his class for nothing. He had read every book he could get on the transformation. And he had a guess that the transformation probably wouldn't hurt as much if he just let it happen.

But it didn't happen the way he had thought it would. Instead of transforming at night when the moon was out he transformed at midday and he hadn't realized he was changing at the time. Harry had been taking a nap when it had occurred. He had woken up because he became hungry and fell off the bed in his haste to eat. Getting used to walking on four legs instead of his usual two wasn't so hard but he was still hungry.

Harry thought that it might be best if he let the wolf's hunting instincts help him in getting fed. Turns out that wasn't such a bad idea though it would seem differently to the casual observer. The instincts didn't overwhelm him and it became increasingly easier to hunt as the day wore on. By midnight Harry was once again walking on two legs but the urge to hunt was still with him and so that is what he did. That night he learned of his vampirism.

Of course it took him a few months to actually understand what had happened that night but it wasn't a huge revelation for him. Those first few months of getting used to everything took its toll on him in that he slept like the dead and he had slight dark circles under his eyes. But all in all it was better then staying with his 'family'.

-- -- -- -- --

-- -- --

TBC

A/N: So do I get any cookie's? **Grimm.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Wolfling**

**Summary:** _When Harry was seven he was bitten by a werewolf. The wizarding world having no idea continued on. However the year he was supposed to go to Hogwarts he never showed. So were is our little savior and whose the were-child with Remus Lupin?_

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own Harry Potter._

**_-- Chapter Three --_**

Remus was shocked when he had heard of Harry's disappearance but he was unable to do anything for the boy. Even looking for the child was something he couldn't do actively for he wasn't living alone. No indeed he had a child living with him. A young girl by the name of Melissa. She never did tell him her last name and he wasn't sure if she had ever known what it was. But she had taken his name when he adopted her seven years ago.

At fourteen the girl was very tall and willowy she had short spiky dirty blond hair that had beet red tips. She often said that if she could she would make sure her hair always stayed like that. Still with dark amber colored eyes she was very pretty by any ones standards.

She didn't go to Hogwarts however, no she went to a smaller magical school called Grimm's Palace for Magical Arts however, to the non-magical community it was known as The William's School for the Gifted. And unlike Hogwarts it housed only orphans and children whose parents couldn't afford to commute so often.

As this school not only taught magical students but also very gifted muggles and squibs it was commonly referred to as a 'public school'. The students who went there were very intelligent and often sought after by other schools in the area. As to why a lot chose to go to Grimm's, the reason differed from child to child. However the major reason was that the school did not discriminate between gender, race, magical purity or any other such nonsense.

Remus had worked there at the school for the past three years when he had heard the news of Harry's disappearance. And though he felt bad that he hadn't been there for his last link to the past he also felt that the child would be alright. It was more then just a felling that the child he had thought of as his cub was fine. It was like the time he there was something wrong with James and it turned out that his parents had died in a raid while he was at Diagon Alley with Padfoot. Remus had known something was wrong even though he was in America at the time.

-- -- -- -- --

Melissa knew that her adopted father was feeling a little out of sorts because of the news he had gotten about the Potter boy. She just didn't understand why he was so calm about the whole thing. She knew about Harry of course. Her father hadn't kept many secrets from her after the adoption but his whole demeanor about the 'Potter Crisies' as everyone was calling it hardly made sense to her.

She didn't dwell on it though, there wasn't much she could do except wait for him to tell her his feelings on the matter. Until then she would just finish her homework and chores. And try not to think about why her father was so eerily calm about the whole damn situation.

-- -- -- -- -- --

-- -- --

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 4

**Wolfling**

**Summary:** _When Harry was seven he was bitten by a werewolf. The wizarding world having no idea continued on. However the year he was supposed to go to Hogwarts he never showed. So were is our little savior and whose the were-child with Remus Lupin?_

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to Jo Rowling and Warner Brothers_.

_-- -- -- **Chapter Four** -- -- --_

He had been staring out the window of his room for the past few hours trying to decide on what he should do about the letter he'd received. It had been addressed to Harry Potter, but he no longer went by that name. No he was Alexander Omar Robertson; Alex for short. After getting used to everything new about him he had decided that a change of name would help him adjust to everything that was new about him. And thus Alex was born.

But as to the letter he couldn't decide if he wanted to attend this Hogwarts School. It was to easy to go to this school he decided. After all why would he need to go? They wanted 'Harry' and he had died that night three years ago. Besides he was happy learning from his friends who lived part time in the woods and reading up on the things they didn't know himself. He was a smart kid after all he could learn things on his own.

So it was decided he would not go to Hogwarts. He would stay and learn from his friends and just have fun.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Tissy knew that there was something her master didn't like about the letter that had come to the house. She knew and was relieved when he shook his head and mumbled that he wasn't going anywhere. She had been here at the small house since her little master had met her former master three years ago.

Her former master had decided that her little master would need her more. So she had bonded to Master Alex and like a good house elf had made herself very useful. And like all house elves she could feel what her little master was feeling. But she was secure in the knowledge that her little master wasn't going to leave her and the two in the forest behind anytime soon.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Alex was sure that Tissy would have supper done soon but he wanted to finish the last bit of the book he was reading. It was quite good. A muggle novel by a woman named after a car, muggles were odd he decided. It was about a gryphon named Skan and the war he was fighting in. The way the author made the gryphon act and sound, Alex was sure that if he were real they would get along famously.

"Little Master. Dinner is being ready." Having heard the short popping sound that announced her arrival Alex had put his bookmark between the pages to hold his place. Rising slowly so he could stretch the muscles so they wouldn't cramp he asked about his friends in the forest. He wanted to know if they were going to join him for dinner.

"No Little Master. They is being hunting for fresh meat." He nodded and continued his walk toward the breakfast nook where he ate all the time. It was just more comfortable there then the larger dinning room.

His appetite hadn't changed much over the years. He still craved raw meat like a normal werewolf and fresh blood like a normal vampire. The only thing that was different was that he only craved those around his birthday and every full moon. which he had thought was odd at first but now it was just normal for him.

His friends had assured him that he was as normal as he was going to get. Because he was the first of his kind. And that if anything it was his descendants that would probably be abnormal as things changed for them.

-- -- -- -- -- --

-- -- -- -- --

-- -- -- --

-- -- --

TBC

A/N: So tell me what you think. That means Please Review. Thanks. In the mext one I'm going to introduce you to Harry/Alex' friends. -Grimm.


	6. Chapter 5

**Wolfling**

**Summary:** _When Harry was seven he was bitten by a werewolf. The wizarding world having no idea continued on. However the year he was supposed to go to Hogwarts he never showed. So were is our little savior and whose the were-child with Remus Lupin?_

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to Jo Rowling and Warner Brothers_.

-- -- -- **Chapter Five -- -- --**

_Three Laws of the Vampire Coven._

_Law one_: No vampire shall turn a magical child. No exceptions to this law. So mote it be.

_Law two_: If any magical child is turned a death sentence is to be carried out by the master of the 'sire's Family. Both Sire and Child are to be beheaded before the next sun rising. So mote it be.

_Law three_: Only in dire circumstances and with a willing donor, shall any magical blood touch the lips of a vampire. So mote it be.

For two thousand years those laws were respected and never once were they broken, bent to a degree yes; but never broken. But Foster Williams was never one for rules. Why his sire had turned a sadistic masochistic bastard like him was any ones guess. But turned he was and he set out to break every rule there was for the Vampire Covens.

At first they weren't large rules and he remained attached to his head. But then he met Adam, who as far as anyone knew was a squib. Everyone thought the young man had no magical abilities at all but sadly they were mistaken. His parents had home schooled him and told him to never show his abilities to anyone. And so Foster thought like everyone else and had assumed the young man was a squib and fair game and had turned the youth.

Adam David Peterson became the very first wizard-vampire to exist. And though his sire was way off his rocker he had indeed taught Adam what he could before the coven hunters found him. He didn't tell any of the interrogators (read:torture speacialist) where he had hid Adam for he knew that his only Child would meet the same end as him and he didn't want that to happen. And in the end he did lose his head as was demanded by the various Family Heads.

For over one hundred and fifty years Adam hid in the muggle world only venturing into the wizarding world every so often but not for very long. Until he met a young hybrid named Alex.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

There were no set rules for all the packs of werewolves the roamed England. The only ones to have any say in what packs did was the Alpha of individual packs for the community of werewolves did not often ban together under a common banner. Though there were loners just like with mundane wolves. And though most were male there were many female loners out and about the world.

Rebecka was a one of the few female loners. Bitten when she was four by another lone wolf who took her in after her parents wanted nothing more to do with her, she was a very strong willed individual.

She had been working in the town that was near Alex' home when on one full moon she found him and Adam in a clearing and had been set on malling them but was quickly stunned by both wizards. After that the three became friends and Rebecka and Adam began to teach Alex everything that they knew.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Alex' friends worked in town and lived in the small forest behind his house. They originally were living in the town but both had decided that the forest looked more inviting though they ate with Alex often. There was a small network of caves in the forest that had with a small bit of magic been changed to house the both of them.

The two were the family he had always wanted. Rebecka Elizabeth Dawson or Liz, as she liked to be called, was his older sister and mother rolled into one. And she could pass for a relation as well with her dark auburn hair and pine green eyes. She was obscenely tall for a woman standing at 6'3" and not willowy at all. In fact she had more muscle then Adam did.

Adam on the other hand was his brother and only his brother. There were no parental feelings at all between the two. The young vampire was shorter then Liz standing at 6' even and very willowy. Though you could hardly tell the difference in height unless Liz was in the mood for heals. Adam had dark brown hair that he had lightened with blond highlights, his eyes set him apart from everyone being a dark teal color that due to his vampirism were red at night and in the shadows.

Alex though did not in fact change much in appearence after being bitten. He wasn't average hieght but he still made up for that by being very smart and quick. He kept his hair long enough to be tied in a low ponytail at the base of his neck and because of the amount of time he spent in the sun his dark hair had a red shine to it. His eyes were still the same emerald green though they did get red streaks when he sat in the dark or was out at night.

-- -- -- -- -- --

-- -- --

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 6

**Wolfling**

**Summary:** _When Harry was seven he was bitten by a werewolf. The wizarding world having no idea continued on. However the year he was supposed to go to Hogwarts he never showed. So were is our little savior and whose the were-child with Remus Lupin?_

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to Jo Rowling and Warner Brothers_.

_**-- Chapter Six --**_

Remus was sitting at his kitchen table when his adopted daughter came home from school. Though he taught at the same school his last class was at two while Mel's was at four. The face she pulled as she walked in the door was one of relief and anger giving Remus the perfect excuse to laugh at her.

"What's wrong cub?" He asked after getting his laughter under control.

"Ruth and Josh again. Naturally. What else?" Mel relied as she sat down at the kitchen table and pulled out her books to do her homework without being prompted. "I mean why to they have to be jerks about everything? It isn't like I _wanted _to be voted Head of Raven House. I'm not even at the school as much as they are. But I suppose it has something to so with them being asses." At her father's look she muttered an apology for her language but still looked angry.

"Well, don't get into any more fights or I'll have to enroll you at Hogwarts and we both know you don't want that." She nodded at his wods and got up to make herself a snack.

"You know looking back on the vote I'm actually very surprised I was even nominated to be in the poll. I mean hardly anyone knows I exist and that is just so they can get help with their homework. Don't shake your head you know it's true." She glared a little at her sandwich while she talked about her school life. Remus knew a lot more then he let her know about it but it helped her to deal with it if she could rant every now and again.

"Calm down a tad we don't need a repeat of last month now do we?" He said as she started again about pig head blonds and their need to make others feel bad about themselves.

"Dad did you know they were going to cast the vote so soon?" She sighed when he nodded. She had no idea how this had happened and it grated on her last nerve.

The only thing that was common knowledge was that she was a teachers daughter but that wasn't enough to make someone popular or liked. After all Paul was Mrs. Kinley's son and he was not popular but he was liked and Joanne was a total bitch and her father was the deputy headmaster. Of course that just opened her up to being ridiculed and almost literally spit on because she often took advantage of her father's position to get others into trouble.

"Well after you finish with your homework you might as well start on your room and make it a little presentable. No clothes in the floor, no books in the chairs and please put TenTen's litter box back in the bathroom." Mel groaned but nodded and got back to her work.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Alex and Liz were shopping in town for a few new books as well as a new sofa. It seems Alex' magic has a tendency to flare causing things to burn. So far the only permanent damage had been done to the sofa. Though Alex could rein in his magic after a minute or so it took his entire concentration to do so.

Still they needed the sofa because Alex loved to sit on the old one and read. It had been a very comfortable sofa though the color left much to be desired. Alex hoped to find another like it at the second hand shops were he had gotten the first one. Comfort over price and condition, after all he could repair it.

They hadn't been long in the town when Alex felt the power spike. It wasn't his but if had felt like an echo and the only thing he could think that would feel like an echo of anything was his scar. Sometimes he had felt an echo of emotions seemingly coming from the scar. So he naturally to that to mean that the so called dark lord was still around somewhere and they shared a connection however small.

It hadn't hurt him at all merely left him with a slight revulsion of old men and cats.

After the slight dizziness dissipated he and Liz continued in their search of sofas. Which they found to be tiring by the time they had found the perfect one. It was long, dark purple and the cushions were very plum and comfortable. Though it meant that the room it was going in had to have a change of decor so that things would semi match once more. But that wasn't going to be a problem.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

While Alex and Liz were out Adam was reorganizing the books in the small library that they had added not to long ago. The house had originally been a small three bedroom with a modest kitchen and two bathrooms. But after Alex met Adam that changed. One of the empty rooms became a study and private library for the things Alex didn't want anyone to see. The other became a room for Adam when he chose to sleep at the house.

Then they met Liz and another two rooms were added. One for her to sleep in when she chose too and one for the library. Adam thought that they wouldn't actually have added the library if they hadn't met Liz. The woman was practically a walking fountain of knowledge. Still she was part of the small family.

Adam and Tissy had decided that organizing the books in the library would be productive and useful as Liz was usually the only one who could find something. They planned on creating an index for the room as they went about the self appointed job.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-- -- -- --

**TBC**

_**A/N: **Anyone want a Time line for this story? Is so say yes._** Grimm.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wolfling**

**Summary:** _When Harry was seven he was bitten by a werewolf. Now, with a new name and friends he can count on what is he going to do when the wizarding world comes knocking? And whose the were-child with Remus Lupin?_

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing but the plot and Melissa. Everything else belongs to Jo Rowling and Warner Brothers_.

**_--Chapter Seven--_**

He was going to be careful next time. Careful and cunning next time there were going to be no mistakes. It had been a mistake to move fast in the school while there had still been children there. Yes next time there were going to be no mistakes and he would become corporeal once again. It was just a matter of time and planning and a definite of no mistakes.

Of all the events that had taken place this year one stood out in the Dark Lords mind. Harry Potter had not come to Hogwarts. Of course that had plagued the minds of many and it would seem as though the headmaster hadn't known about the boys disappearance either. That in itself was intriguing because the old wizard was prone to keep tabs on certain individuals. Well perhaps the Dark Lord would find the missing boy first and bring him over to his side before Albus did.

-- - -- - -- - --

Remus and Melissa were sitting down for lunch when the owl found them. It was a large white owl with dark blue spots along it's wings. After Mel had untied the letter from the owl it gave a loud screech and disappeared. It didn't fly away or anything it simply wasn't there anymore.

"Well Melissa what does it say? Melissa?" Remus looked at his daughters pale face and gently pried the letter from her hands.

"_Melissa,_

_My darling daughter as I write this I watch as you sleep in the crib that had once been mine. You are such a beautiful baby. So cheerful and rosy, chuberish I would think._

_Now onto why I write this to you. For one I am mother..."_Remus trailed off as Mel gave an awkward cry and snatched the letter from Remus' hands.

"I knew dad. I've known all along who my parents were. After you adopted me I brewed a ancestor reveal potion. I didn't want to tell anyone who they where. But if you want to know I'll tell you." She looked lost and afraid exactly the same way she had looked the first time he's seen her. And just like last time all he did was smile.

With a deep breath she began,"My mother's name was Cassandra Lunetta Malfoy and my father's name is Severus Tobias Snape. My full name is Melissa Artemis Malfoy-Snape. Though I'm not sure Severs knows about me. I'm not even sure I want him to know about me." She stared at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen. "Are you okay dad?"

Remus took a breath to steady himself. "Yes, I'm fine. You're my daughter Melissa I adopted you because I wanted us to be family. Nothing has changed."

Mel smiled and flung herself at him with a hug. Everything was fine once again with the family of two.

-- - -- - -- - --

Liz and Alex had been going over the index of the library to make sure that the other two had done a good job of it when a chime sounded in the house. Dinner was ready. Putting the index aside the two rose and headed to the kitchen where dinner was being served. After all Adam and Alex had decided that a formal dinning room was to impersonal for their tiny family.

Though they all sat eating a good dinner no one said anything at all. It wasn't often that they simply sat and ate, it wasn't often that they simply sat in silence. There was always conversation going, whether it was Alex and Adam going over vampirc rules or Liz and Adam talking about the differences and amnesty between their two races. Or the three of them simply discussing their day to one another. Words were always flowing around the house.

But not this night, this night they were all going over the latest change in Alex. The kid had woken up yelling not two hours after laying down for a nap the day before his birthday. When Tissy had popped in to see what was wrong Alex had been wimpering in the fetal position on the floor of the study. Seeing her little master in distress she had popped directly in front of Adam and without telling him anything she had taken them both right back.

After a thorough exam by Liz and two days of rest for Alex, Liz and Adam had concluded that is vampirc half had finally settled and had chosen to change hid body to show that. So now the twelve year old stood at five foot even while before he was a little short standing at three feet and three inches. Aside from his height change Alex' hair changed too. It was now a black so deep that when in the sun it looked to be a dark blue.

Adam had said that changes like this was likely due to his vampirc ancestors. Only he had said that changes like these only happened when the recipient was over two hundred years old.

"Though 'tis likely that it was your werewolf side that activated the change early. And as I have yet to go through the change I would suggest that you look through any and all family history books." Alex had agreed and the three of them had begun reading all of the books that had been in his family vault.

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

-- - -- - -- -

**_TBC_**

**_Timeline:_**

**1802:** July 29- Adam David Peterson born to Charles and Anna Peterson.

**1821:** Adam (19) turned by Foster Williams.

**1961:** November 20- Rebecka Elizabeth Dawson born to Ilene and Alan Dawson.

**1965:** Rebecka/Liz (4) bitten by a werewolf, parents give her up.

**1976: **March 13- Melissa Artemis Snape born to Cassandra Malfoy, younger twin of Lucius died at child birth, and Severus Snape. Snape doesn't know about Mel, yet.

**1980: **Melissa (4) bitten by a weretiger.

**1984: **Remus adopts Melissa through muggles means.

**1986:** Harry turns his teachers hair bright lime green.

**1988: **July- Harry bitten by Kayla a werewolf which activates his vampiric genes, creating a werewolf/vampire hybrid.

September- Adam meets Harry now Alexander Omar Robertson. Adam gives Tissy to Alex.

**1989:** March- Alex and Adam meet Liz.

**1991: **July- Alex gets his Hogwarts letter and delines attending the school. Albus learns of Harry's disappearence as does Remus.

August- Remus learns about Melissa'a birth parents.

Holloween- Voldemort/Quirell try for the stone, Snape intervines.

**1992: **June- Voldie tries for the stone again, Albus intervenes. Quirell dies in the attempt. Alex feels Voldie's anger and disgust and knows about the connection.

July- Alex goes through a change.


End file.
